Eyeshield 21 (series)/Volumes and Chapters
Eyeshield 21 is a Japanese manga series written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. The series tells the story of Sena Kobayakawa, an introverted boy who joins an American football club as their secretary, but after being "coerced" by Yoichi Hiruma, turns out to play wearing an eyeshield and the number 21, under the pseudonym of "Eyeshield 21". Inagaki chose American football as a central subject of Eyeshield 21 after realizing that it fit perfectly with his idea for the series. The manga was originally serialized in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump from July 2002 to June 2009. The series consists of 333 chapters collected in 37 tankōbon volumes. In Japan, the Eyeshield 21 manga has sold over 20 million volumes as of 2009. The manga and anime have been featured at various times in the Top Ten lists of their respective media. The anime has been watched by a large number of television viewers in Japan, helping to raise American football's popularity in the country. Publications for manga, anime and others have commented on Eyeshield 21 manga, which received positive comments for its artwork and characters, and negative responses to its non-football scenes. Volume List References List of chapters * 001. The Boy with the Golden Legs (黄金の脚を持つ男, Ōgon no Ashi o Motsu Otoko) * 002. The Five-Second Wall (５秒の壁, 5 Byō no Kabe) * 003. We Need Eleven! (11人いる!, 11 Nin Iru!) * 004. Kill 'em!! (ぶっころす!!, Bukkorosu!!) * 005. Hero in a Pinch (ピンチにはヒーロー!!, Pinchi ni ha Hīrō!!) * 006. Grind 'em Into the Field (フィールドをねじ伏せろ, Fīrudo o Nejifusero) * 007. Eleven Scarecrows (11 scarecrows（11人のかかし) * 008. Something to Hold on to (その手に掴むもの, Sono Te ni Tsukamu Mono) * 009. The World of Power (パワーの世界, Pawā no Sekai?) * 010. False Hero (インチキ・ヒーロー, Inchiki.Hīrō) * 011. Half-Second Bodyguard (0.5秒のボディガード, 0.5 Byō no Bodigādo) * 012. Lucky Punch (ラッキーパンチ, Rakkī Panchi) * 013. Prince of the Kingdom (王国のプリンス, Ōkoku no Purinsu) * 014. Devil Magician (DEVIL MAGICIAN（悪魔の魔法使い）, DEVIL MAGICIAN (Akuma no Mahōtsukai)) * 015. Knight of the Kingdom (王国の騎士, Ōkoku no Kishi) * 016. Two Scraps of Paper (紙クズ２枚, Kami Kuzu 2 Mai) * 017. The Battle to Win (勝つための闘い, Katsu Tame no Tatakai) * 018. The World of Light Speed (光速の世界, Kōsoku no Sekai) * 019. The Beginning of Defeat (挫折と始まり, Zasetsu to Hajimari) * 020. Epilogue of the Prologue (Epilogue of Prologue（序章最終話）, Epilogue of Prologue (Joshō Saishū Banashi)) * 021. And They're Called the Devil Bats (その名は泥門デビルバッツ, Sono na ha Doro Mon Debirubattsu) * 022. The Shape of a Hero (ヒーローの形, Hīrō no Katachi) * 023. A Dream Shattered and Then Another Dream (夢やぶれて夢, Yume Yabure Te Yume) * 024. Catch Master 80 (背番号80 キャッチの達人, Sebangō 80 Kyacchi no Tatsujin) * 025. Declaration of War (宣戦布告, Sensen Fukoku) * 026. Death of the Riceman (ライス君殺人事件, Raisu Kun Satsujin Jiken) * 027. A Reason for Battle (闘いの理由, Tatakai no Riyū) * 028. Monkey Hero (ヒーローモンキー, Hīrō Monkī) * 029. BAD vs BAD (BAD vs BAD（悪対悪）, BAD vs BAD (Aku Tai Aku)) * 030. Intimidation (ビビらした男, Bibira Shi Ta Otoko) * 031. Cream Puff Party (シュークリームパーティー, Shūkurīmu Pātī) * 032. Tower of Hell (HELL TOWER（地獄の塔）, HELL TOWER (Jigoku no Tō)) * 033. Tower of Heaven (HEAVEN TOWER（天国の塔）, HEAVEN TOWER (Tengoku no Tō)) * 034. We Are Family (ファミリー・ファミリー, Famirī.Famirī) * 035. The Knights vs. The Gunmen (騎士VSガンマン, Kishi VS Gan Man) * 036. A Hero Has a Solid Foundation (ヒーローは基礎固め, Hīrō ha Kiso Katame) * 037. Qualifications to Be a Hero (ヒーローの資格, Hīrō no Shikaku) * 038. A Genuine Hero (ホンモノ・ヒーロー, Honmono.Hīrō) * 039. Spy 0021 (SPY0021, Spy 0021) * 040. Fightin' Linemen (闘えラインマン, Tatakae Rain Man) * 041. Powerful (POWERFUL, Powerful) * 042. The People Laugh at the Underdog (小市民は挑戦者を笑う, Shō Shimin ha Chōsen Sha o Warau) * 043. Power vs. Technique vs. Power vs. Technique (パワーVSテクニックVSパワーVSテクニック, Pawā VS Tekunikku VS Pawā VS Tekunikku) * 044. Major Rebellion (大暴動, Dai Bōdō) * 045. Persistent Fellows (しつこい野郎共, Shitsukoi Yarō Tomo) * 046. A Sad Offensive Style (哀しき攻撃型, Kanashiki Kōgeki Gata) * 047. The Catching Gods (キャッチの神様, Kyacchi no Kamisama) * 048. Devil Bats Take Flight! (跳べデビルバット, Tobe Debirubatto) * 049. The Kings Will Battle the Gods (王は神へと挑む, Ō Ha Kami He To Idomu?) * 050. The Warriors of Buddha's Gate (仏門の戦士達, Butsumon no Senshi Tachi?) * 051. The Gods' Invisible Hands (神の見えざる手, Shin no Mie Zaru Te?) * 052. Ability Speaks for Itself (実力だけがモノをいう, Jitsuryoku Dake ga Mono o Iu?) * 053. Aim for the Hollywood Star! (目指せハリウッドスター!, Mezase Hariuddo Sutā!?) * 054. Trinity (三位一体, San I Ittai?) * 055. The 60-Yard Legend (60ヤードの伝説, Yādo no Densetsu?) * 056. Musashi (その男ムサシ, Sono Otoko Musashi?) * 057. Long-Ago Days of Fireworks (全ての遠い日の花火だと, Subete no Tōi Hi no Hanabi Da To?) * 058. Black Panther (黒い豹, Kuroi Hyō?) * 059. Space Shuttle (スペースシャトル, Supēsushatoru?) * 060. The Bonds of Battle (戦いの絆, Tatakai no Kizuna?) * 061. The Decisive Japan-USA Game (日米決戦, Nichi Bei Kessen?) * 062. American Muscle (マッスル THE アメリカ, Massuru THE Amerika?) * 063. Shooting Star 21 (シューティングスター21, Shūtingu Sutā 21?) * 064. True Warriors Seek Out Strong Foes (戦士何故強者を望む, Senshi Naze Tsuwamono o Nozomu?) * 065. Hiruma vs. Apollo (ヒル魔VSアポロ, Hiruma VS Aporo?) * 066. Big Sweep Strategy (大掃除作戦, Dai Sōji Sakusen?) * 067. If There's Something You Want... (もし ほしいものがあるのなら, Moshi Hoshī Mono Ga Aru no Nara?) * 068. The Iron Grid Has Been Opened (鉄格子は開かれた, Tetsugōshi Ha Hiraka Re Ta?) * 069. Natural Born Sprinter (natural born sprinter（生まれついての走者）, natural born sprinter (Umaretsui Te no Sōsha )?) * 070. The Reality of the Wild (野生の現実, Yasei no Genjitsu?) * 071. No Way! USA? (USO! USA？, No Way! USA??) * 072. Heaven or Hell? Training Camp, American Edition!! (天国or地獄？アメリカ合宿編!!, Tengoku or Jigoku? Amerika Gasshuku Hen!!?) * 073. The All-Star Devil Gunmen (オールスターデビルマシンガンズ, Ōru Sutā Debiru Mashinganzu?) * 074. The Strongest Pentagon (最強の五角形, Saikyō no Gokakkei?) * 075. Trainer Doburoku (トレーナーどぶるく, Torēnā Do Buru Ku?) * 076. The Borderline to Hell (地獄への境界線, Jigoku He no Kyōkai Sen?) * 077. Hell is for Devil Bats (地獄に惚れた男達, Jigoku Ni Hore Ta Otoko Tachi?) * 078. Faraway Las Vegas (遥かなるラスベガス, Haruka Naru Rasubegasu?) * 079. The Advancing Devil Bat Army! (進めデビルバッツ軍!, Susume Debirubattsu Gun!?) * 080. The Highest Point in Japan (日本で一番高い場所, Nippon De Ichiban Takai Dasho?) * 081. Shin vs Panther (進VSパンサー, Shin VS Pansā?) * 082. 7,500 Miles in Search of a Friend (仲間を探して三千里, Nakama O Sagashi Te San Senri?) * 083. Things That Must Be Protected, Things That Can Be Protected (守る者 守らざる者, Mamoru Mono Mamora Zaru Mono?) * 084. Signs of a Ghost (ゴーストの胎動, Gōsuto no Taidō?) * 085. Diamonds in the Rough (ダイヤの原石たち, Daiya no Genseki Tachi?) * 086. Is There a Loser in the House? (負け犬はいるか, Makeinu Ha Iru Ka?) * 087. Las Vegas, City of Lights (光の街ラスベガス, Kō no Machi Rasubegasu?) * 088. Black Jack Is 21 (BLACK JACKは21, BLACK JACK Ha 21?) * 089. Sunday's the Big Game (決戦は日曜日, Kessen ha Nichiyōbi?) * 090. The Player Who Was Too Slow (遅すぎたアスリート, Oso Sugita Asurīto?) * 091. Reach for the Stars (一流の夢, Ichiryū no Yume?) * 092. The Best Pass in Japan (日本一のパス, Nipponichi no Pasu?) * 093. A Binding Oath (誓いの絆, Chikai no Kizuna?) * 094. Open Season (大戦開幕, Taisen Kaimaku?) * 095. Deimon's Worst Day (泥門、大凶の日, Doromon, Daikyō no Hi?) * 096. Hip Thruster (ケツの爆発, Ketsu no Bakuhatsu?) * 097. The Thousandth Player (千両役者, Senryōyakusha?) * 098. Devilbat Ghost (デビルバットゴースト, Debirubatto Gōsuto?) * 099. Victory is But a Prelude to a Storm (勝利は嵐の序曲, Shōri ha Arashi no Jokyoku?) * 100. The Comic Strip Halftime Show (ハーフタイム４コマショー, Hāfutaimu 4 Koma Shō?) * 101. 99% Stupid! (バカ99％！, Baka 99 %!?) * 102. Battle Royale (BATTLE ROYALE, Battle Royale?) * 103. The Kingdom Restored (王国の復興, Ōkoku no Fukkō?) * 104. Maxi-Devil Power (MAX DEVILPOWER, Maxi-Devil Power?) * 105. The Power of 1% (１％の力, 1 % no Chikara?) * 106. The Clash of the Colossus and the Ant (巨象とアリの戦い, Kyoto Ari no Tatakai?) * 107. Who is the Real Eyeshield 21? (本物は誰だ, Honmono Ha Dare Da?) * 108. The Real Body (本物のボディ, Honmono no Bodi?) * 109. Sting (STING, Sting?) * 110. Ruled by Fear (恐怖政治, Kyōfu Seiji?) * 111. The Quarterfinals (８強の世界, 8 Kyō no Sekai?) * 112. The Phantom Footballer (幻のアメリカンフットボーラー, Maboroshi no Amerikan Futtobōrā?) * 113. Fists of Iron (鉄拳, Tekken?) * 114. Komusubi's Last-Ditch Move (うっちゃれ小結関, Ucchare Komusubi Seki?) * 115. Like a Spinner Firework (ねずみ花火のように, Nezumi Hanabi no Yō Ni?) * 116. The Demons vs the Gods of the Sea (海の神VS悪魔, Umi no Kami VS Akuma?) * 117. Evolving Genius (進化の天才, Shinka no Tensai?) * 118. Blood & Pride (誇り高き血を, Hokori Takaki Chio?) * 119. Pipsqueak vs Goliath (チビVSデカ, Chibi VS Deka?) * 120. The High Wave (HIGH WAVE, The High Wave?) * 121. The Hidden Ace (裏エースの男, Ura Ēsu no Otoko?) * 122. He Who Rings the Final Curtain (終幕を下ろす者, Shūmaku o Orosu Mono?) * 123. One Year Later (そして一年後, Soshite Ichi Nen Go?) * 124. We Are The Poseidon (我の名はポセイドン, Ware no Na Ha Poseidon?) * 125. The Split-Second Showdown (0コンマの決戦, 0 Konma no Kessen?) * 126. The Last Firework (最後の花火, Saigo no Hanabi?) * 127. The Rookie Ace (ルーキーエース, Rūkī Ēsu?) * 128. Master of Quickness (MASTER OF QUICKNESS 素早さの師, MASTER OF QUICKNESS Sa no Shi?) * 129. The Sports Day Showdown!! (決戦！！泥門体育祭！, Kessen!! Doro Mon Taīku Sai!?) * 130. The Handcuffed Cavalry Super Showdown!! (大決戦！！手錠騎馬戦！, Dai Kessen!! Tejō Kiba Sen!?) * 131. The Toughest Warriors in Tokyo (東京最強の戦士たち, Tōkyō Saikyō no Senshi Tachi?) * 132. Devil Bat Genesis (デビルバッツ創世記, Debirubattsu Sōsei Ki?) * 133. Hope for a Miracle (奇跡への希望, Kiseki He no Kibō?) * 134. Roller-Coaster Game (ジェットコースターゲーム, Jetto Kōsutā Gēmu?) * 135. The Lightning-Fast Gunman (神速のガンマン, Shinsoku no Ganman?) * 136. The Western Iron Horse (WESTERN IRON HORSE, The Western Iron Horse?) * 137. The Best Countermeasure is a Super Offense (対抗策は超攻撃, Taikō Saku ha Chō Kōgeki?) * 138. 3 Showdowns, 3 Losses (３決戦３タテ, 3 Kessen 3 Tate?) * 139. Rapid Fire Brains (RAPID FIRE BRAIN（頭脳の早撃ち）, RAPID FIRE BRAIN (Zunō no Haya Uchi)?) * 140. The Eye that Waits (待つことに賭けた眼を, Matsu Koto ni Kake Ta Me o?) * 141. Dawn of the Time Out (タイムアウトの夜明け, Taimu Auto no Yoake?) * 142. The True Deimon Devil Bats!! (真・泥門デビルバッツ!!, Shin.Doromon Debirubattsu!!?) * 143. Devil Laser Bullet (DEVIL LASER BULLET, Devil Laser Bullet?) * 144. The Devil Bats' Big Gun (デビルバッツの大砲, Debirubattsu no Taihō?) * 145. The Pursuer and the Pursued (追う者、追われる者, Ōmono, Owa Reru Mono?) * 146. The Drive to be The Best (最強への渇き, Saikyō He no Kawaki?) * 147. Final Trap, Final Hunt (FINAL TRAP&FINAL HUNT（最後の罠と最後の狩）, FINAL TRAP & FINAL HUNT (Saigo no Wana to Saigo no Kari)?) * 148. Light-Speed Crash (光速のクラッシュ, Kōsoku no Kurasshu?) * 149. A Primitive Battle (原始の戦い, Genshi no Tatakai?) * 150. Premature Down (早すぎたダウン, Haya Sugi Ta Daun?) * 151. The Man in The Mask (仮面の男, Kamen no Otoko?) * 152. The Red-Eyed Ace (赤い瞳のエース, Akai Hitomi no Ēsu?) * 153. Naked Power (裸の実力, Hadaka no Jitsuryoku?) * 154. Sena Kobayakawa (小早川瀬那, Kobayakawa Sena?) * 155. The Football Player (アメリカンフットボーラー達, Amerikan Futtobōrā Tachi?) * 156. The Best Kicking Team (最強のキックチーム, Saikyō no Kikku Chīmu?) * 157. The Spider's Web (SPIDERS WEB, The Spider's Web?) * 158. The Invincible Charge (無敵の突撃, Muteki no Totsugeki?) * 159. Hayato Akaba & Kotarō Sasaki (赤羽隼人&佐々木コータロー, Akahane Hayato & Sasaki Kōtarō?) * 160. A Challenge to the Real Thing (本物への挑戦状, Honmono He no Chōsen Jō?) * 161. Strong Winds (太刀風一陣, Tachikaze Ichi Jin?) * 162. Faster Than the Wind (その風よりも疾く, Sono Kaze Yori Mo Toku?) * 163. "Eyeshield 21" (『アイシールド21』, "Aishīrudo 21"?) * 164. Against the Best (VSトッププレイヤー, VS Toppu Pureiyā?) * 165. Towards the Shining Light (光の射す方へ, Kō no Sasu Hō He?) * 166. The Successor (継ぐ者, Tsugu Mono?) * 167. Tokyo Tournament Epilouge (Epilogue of Tokyo Stage 東京最終話, Epilogue of Tokyo Stage Saishū Banashi?) * 168. On to Nationals! (全国編スタート, Zenkoku Hen Sutāto?) * 169. The Body of God (髪の棲む肉体, Kami no Sumu Nikutai?) * 170. Interview 8 (INTERVIEW 8, Interview 8?) * 171. Pieces of a Dream (夢のかけら, Yume no Kakera?) * 172. The Lion and the Rabbit (獅子搏兎, Jishi Toru Usagi?) * 173. Devils vs. Gods (DEVIL VS GOD, Devils vs. Gods?) * 174. Sky Dragon (SKY DRAGON, Sky Dragon?) * 175. Dark Dragon (DARK DRAGON, Dark Dragon?) * 176. Flying Dragon (DRAGON FLY, Flying Dragon?) * 177. Godspeed Impulses (神速のインパルス, Shinsoku no Inparusu?) * 178. Game Over (GAME OVER, Game Over?) * 179. The Believers (信ずるもの, Shinzuru Mono?) * 180. The Twelfth Athlete (12人目のアスリート, 12 Nin Me no Asurīto?) * 181. The Power of Mediocrity (凡才の刃, Bonsai no Ha?) * 182. Hiruma vs. the Kongos (ヒル魔VS金剛兄弟, Hiru ma VS Kongō Kyōdai?) * 183. Instinct (本能, Honnō?) * 184. They Were 11! (11人居る!!, 11 Nin Iru!!?) * 185. Agon and Unsui (阿含と雲水, Agon to Unsui?) * 186. Twenty-one is Game Point (決勝点は21, Kesshō Ten Ha 21?) * 187. Ave Maria (アヴェ・マリア, Avue.Maria?) * 188. Momentary Arial Battle (刹那空中決戦, Setsuna Kūchū Kessen?) * 189. He Who Cries Out For (No.1を哮る者, No. 1 O Takeru Mono?) * 190. The Man That Can't Be Ignored (無視できない男, Mushi Deki Nai Otoko?) * 191. Destroyer (DESTROYER, Destroyer?) * 192. Timeout 0 (TIMEOUT 0, Timeout 0?) * 193. Time Control Magician (TIME CONTROL MAGICIAN, Time Control Magician?) * 194. Ambush in Motion (伏兵のインモーション, Fukuhei no In Mōshon?) * 195. Grim Reaper (死神, Shinigami?) * 196. The Miracle Is Within the Hand (奇跡はその手の中に, Kiseki Ha Sono Te no Naka Ni?) * 197. 0.1 (0.1秒, 0.1 Byō?) * 198. A Huddle With No Answer (答無きハドル, Kotae Naki Hadoru?) * 199. Gambler (GAMBLER, Gambler?) * 200. Real Monster (REAL MONSTER, Real Monster?) * 201. The Ancient Civilization vs. the Ancient Creatures (古代文明VS古代生物, Kodai Bunmei VS Kodai Seibutsu?) * 202. Tyrannosaurus (TYRANNOSAURUS, Tyrannosaurus?) * 203. Trident Tackle (TRIDENT TACKLE, Trident Tackle?) * 204. And Towards the Decisive Game (そして決戦へ, Soshite Kessen He?) * 205. The Player's Sabbath (戦士の安息日, Senshi no Ansokubi?) * 206. The Kingdom's New Era (王国の新世紀, Ōkoku no Shin Seiki?) * 207. The One Who Aims to be #1 (No.1を狙う者, No. 1 O Nerau Mono?) * 208. Storm (嵐, Arashi?) * 209. The Last Ceremony (最期のセレモニー, Saigo no Seremonī?) * 210. The Fanfare Outbreak of the War (開戦のファンファーレ, Kaisen no Fanfāre?) * 211. Presentation of Anger (怒りのプリズンチェーン, Ikari no Purizunchēn?) * 212. Risk100% (RISK100％, Risk100%?) * 213. The Unbeatable Fortress (無敵城塞, Muteki Jōsai?) * 214. The World of 3 People (３人の世界, 3 Nin no Sekai?) * 215. Ballista (BALLISTA, Ballista?) * 216. The Highest Everest (最頂のエベレスト, Sai Itadaki no Eberesuto?) * 217. Perfect Player (PERFECT PLAYER, Perfect Player?) * 218. Shin Seijūrō (進 清十郎, Shin Seijūrō?) * 219. One Trump Card (切り札１枚, Kirifuda 1 Mai?) * 220. Mud-covered Land War (泥まみれの地上戦, Doromamire no Chijō Sen?) * 221. Versus the Matchless Knights (VS無双騎士団, VS Musō Kishi Dan?) * 222. 20 Minutes (20 MINUTES, 20 Minutes?) * 223. Clenching Fist (ガチ, Gachi?) * 224. Crazy Crasher (CRAZY CRASHER, Crazy Crasher?) * 225. The Third Eye (第三の目, Dai San no Me?) * 226. Fire Starter (FIRE STARTER, Fire Starter?) * 227. Tag Match (タッグマッチ, Taggu Macchi?) * 228. The Two Aces (二人のエース, Ni Nin no Ēsu?) * 229. Hand-to-Hand Ball Game (格闘球技, Kakutō Kyūgi?) * 230. What This Hand Grasps (その手に掴む者, Sono Te Ni Tsukamu Mono?) * 231. Death Card (DEATH CARD, Death Card?) * 232. Death Game (DEATH GAME, Death Game?) * 233. Limit Break (LIMIT BREAK, Limit Break?) * 234. Match in the Middle of the Fog (勝負は霧の中に, Shōbu Ha Kiri no Naka Ni?) * 235. The Two Wings of the Devil (悪魔の両翼, Akuma no Ryōyoku?) * 236. First in Tenacity (執念一つ, Shūnen Hitotsu?) * 237. Holy War (聖戦, Seisen?) * 238. Instantaneous Monologue (刹那のモノローグ, Setsuna no Monorōgu?) * 239. Shin Seijūrō vs Kobayakawa Sena (進 清十郎 vs 小早川瀬那, Shin Seijūrō vs Kobayakawa Sena?) * 240. Rainy Day, Sunny Day (雨の日も晴の日も, Uno Himo Hare no Himo?) * 241. Flowers for all the Opponents (全ての敵に花束を, Subete no Teki Ni Hanataba O?) * 242. The Beasts Feeding on Victory (勝利を喰らう獣たち, Shōri O Kurau Shishi Tachi?) * 243. A Truly Splendid Monster (実に美しき野獣よ, Jitsuni Utsukushiki Yajū Yo?) * 244. Hungry (HUNGRY, Hungry?) * 245. Petal of a Dream (夢ひろひら, Yume Hiro Hira?) * 246. Honored Name on a Gravestone (墓標に誉れ高き名を, Bohyō Ni Homare Takaki Na O?) * 247. Tokyo Dome of the Decisive Battle (決戦の東京ドーム, Kessen no Tōkyōdōmu?) * 248. Hiruma Yoichi (beginning) (蛭魔 妖一〔上〕, Hiruma Yoichi (Jō)?) * 249. Hiruma Yoichi (middle) (蛭魔妖一〔中〕, Hiruma Yoichi (Chū)?) * 250. Hiruma Yoichi (last) (蛭魔妖一〔下〕, Hiruma Yoichi (Shita)?) * 251. Rules of the Battlefield (戦場のルール, Senjō no Rūru?) * 252. The Final (決勝, Kesshō?) * 253. The Lone Warrior on the Battlefield (戦士は独り戦場へ, Senshi Ha Hitori Senjō He?) * 254. Right Arm and Left Arm (右腕&左腕, Uwan & Sawan?) * 255. Flying Dinosaur, Pteranodon (翼竜プテラノドン, Tsubasa Ryū Puteranodon?) * 256. Cunning Hunter (狡猾なるハンター, Kōkatsu Naru Hantā?) * 257. Hiruma vs. Marco (ヒル魔VSマルコ, Hiruma VS Maruko?) * 258. The Light of a Dream (夢の灯, Yume no Akari?) * 259. The Second Quarterback (二代目のクォーターバック, Ni Daime no Kuōtābakku?) * 260. Rookie (ルーキー, Rūkī?) * 261. The Ones with Blind Faith (盲信者たち, Mōshin Sha Tachi?) * 262. This Is American Football (THIS IS AN AMERICAN FOOTBALL, This Is American Football?) * 263. Undead (UN-DEAD, Undead?) * 264. Dead Man (死者, Shisha?) * 265. Devil Statue (悪魔の石像, Akuma no Sekizō?) * 266. Long Pass of Life (命のロングパス, Inochi no Rongupasu?) * 267. Hammer (鉄槌, Tettsui?) * 268. The Man Who is Only Looking at the Top (その男はただ頂点だけを見て, Sono Otoko ha Tada Chōten Dake o Mite?) * 269. The Strongest Guardian (最強の守護獣, Saikyō no Shugo Jū?) * 270. Devil Dragon (DEVIL DRAGON, Devil Dragon?) * 271. Runner's Soul (RUNNER'S SOUL, Runner's Soul?) * 272. Winning (勝て。, Kate.?) * 273. And the Winner Is... (AND THE WINNER IS…, And the Winner Is...?) * 274. MVP (MVP, MVP?) * 275. The Quarterback of the Strongest Empire (最強帝国のクォーターバック, Saikyō Teikoku no Kuōtābakku?) * 276. Teikoku Academy Study Tour (帝黒学園見学ツアー!, Tei Kuro Gakuen Kengaku Tsuā!?) * 277. All-Star (オールスター, Ōrusutā?) * 278. The Strongest Personal Coach (最高のマンツーマンコーチ, Saikō no Mantsūman Kōchi?) * 279. The Best Glove in the World (世界一のグローブ, Sekaīchi no Gurōbu?) * 280. Natural Genius (天賦の才, Tenpu no Sai?) * 281. Christmas Bowl (CHRISTMAS BOWL, Christmas Bowl?) * 282. Allstar Spirits (ALLSTAR SPIRITS, Allstar Spirits?) * 283. Absolute Prediction (絶対予告, Zettai Yokoku?) * 284. Bloodline of Sky Riders (天空人の血族, Tenkū Jin no Ketsuzoku?) * 285. Koizumi Karin (小泉香燐, Koizumi Karin?) * 286. Run vs Run (RUN VS RUN, Run vs Run?) * 287. Caesar's Charge (帝王のチャージ, Teiō no Chāji?) * 288. Chris Cross * 289. Aerial Battles are Starting Contests (空中戦はにらめっこ, Kūchū Sen Ha Niramekko?) * 290. Darrell Royal's Letter (ダレル・ロイヤルの手紙, Dareru.Roiyaru no Tegami?) * 291. The Last Huddle (最後のハドル, Saigo no Hadoru?) * 292. Card NO.21 * 293. x8 (×8, x8?) * 294. The Ball Still Lives (ボールは生きている, Bōru Ha Iki Te Iru?) * 295. The Devil's Mistake (悪魔のミス, Akuma no Misu?) * 296. The Path of a New Dimension (新次元の道, Shin Jigen no Michi?) * 297. Back to Back, Deimon (背中合わせの悪魔たち, Senakāwase no Akuma Tachi?) * 298. Brains to Idiots (バカに頭脳, Baka Ni Zunō?) * 299. The Weakest Teamate (最弱のチームメイト, Sai Jaku no Chīmumeito?) * 300. The Empire's Triumphal Return Parade (帝国凱旋パレード, Teikoku Gaisen Parēdo?) * 301. Run (走（ ラン）, Hashi (Ran)?) * 302. Listening to the Breath of the Ball (ボールの吐息を聴け, Bōru no Toiki o Kike?) * 303. The Last of the Deimon Devilbats * 304. Finale * 305. Down I Am An American Footballer * 306. World Cup * 307. Great Gathering * 308. Team Japan * 309. The World is Mine * 310. Japan vs. Russia * 311. Burn, Rookie * 312. Towards a New Generation * 313. Ambition * 314. I Love American Football * 315. Pentagram * 316. Emperor Road * 317. The Cards That Were Dealt * 318. Countdown 13 * 319. United States of America * 320. The Country of Merit * 321. I Am No.1 * 322. Sena VS. Panther * 323. Double Ace Runners * 324. Poem of Resurrection * 325. Double Devil * 326. Lecture on How to Handle Cards by Hiruma Youichi and Clifford D. Lewis * 327. As Long as There is a Path * 328. Tag Match * 329. One of the Trash Stars * 330. The Eyes of a Male * 331. My Dream * 332. Do You Want to Kiss your Sister? * 333. FINAL DOWN END Category:Media